The Corrupted
Introduction The Corrupted are an almost hive mind infection under supremacy of The God of Corruption. Corruption is a highly infectious curse that is capable of infecting all types of matter including divine beings. The Corrupted are most renown from the Era of Corruption which was an epidemic infecting entire countries. Process of Corruption Introduction Corruption in lifeforms begin when they have made physical contact with corrupted matter; Once contact is made it takes the life form anywhere from 1 hour to 6 days until full corruption. Corruption is drastically accelerated when a life form comes in contact with divine corrupted matter; Also Corruption spreads faster when the life form is cursed or has a weakened immune system. Corruption affects all life forms differently. When corrupted depending on the individual's skill and knowledge The God of Corruption disfigures both their physical and mental characteristics into whats best suited to assist both the individual and The God of Corruption. Common Symptoms Once contact has been made with standard Corrupted matter the individual becomes infected. When infected with-in the 1st hour the individual becomes isolationist, attempting to escape all contact with others most commonly by running, hiding, or remaining separate from large groups. If unable to escape then they remain normal to others. There have also been cases where the infected individual became manipulative usually escaping by persuasion. The 'isolation' symptom is capable of lasting multiple days, changing over to the 2nd or 3rd symptom when in the best suited time and place. When isolated the individual's mind begins breaking apart, seeing visions ,and becoming erratic. Despite this to others the individual still seems completely normal. Also when having this symptom the individual is unable to speak of it, causing even more trauma to them. The 3rd symptom can occur at any time even with-in the 1st hour as previously mentioned. The 'Rage' symptom can last up to 2 days and causes the individual to attack everything in sight giving them unnatural strength and agility. This symptom has slight infectious properties. when the symptom reaches its later stages the individual grows black infectious growths all over the body causing their skin to harden to the point where certain weapons have minor effect. Due to the 'isolation' symptom this stage frequently goes undetected. Finally the individual Becomes fully Corrupted; contorting into various forms best suited for the individual. When fully Corrupted depending on the form taken, non-enchanted weapons have little to no effect. Depending on the life form it can grow biological weapons comparable to steel. The individual has both their magical and physical abilities enhanced. But in most cases the individual turns into a Corrupted Grient. Corrupted Knowledge When someone studies the Corrupted they have a drastically increased chance of becoming Corrupted themselves. This is because The God of Corruption recognizes the person studying the Corrupted as a target and depending on how much knowledge they have on the Corrupted The God of Corruption concentrates Corrupted forces to exterminate them. Also people studying the Corrupted often become infected from field tests and infected samples. As a result many are discouraged from studying the Corrupted. The majority of knowledge about the Corrupted is from Corruption Cultists. These Cultists commit countless atrocities to their test subjects. The God of Corruption has very little cults when compared to Demons. Corrupted Matter Standard Corrupted Matter Standard Corrupted matter is highly infectious and infects all other kinds of matter. Although can be cured by certain types of magic. Divine Corrupted Matter Divine Corrupted matter is the purest form of Corrupted matter and has no cure or prevention. It is capable of infecting immortal beings in differing lengths of time. When in contact with mortal beings it Corrupts the mortal instantaneously and if in contact for too long then the mortal becomes so Corrupted they shrivel up until evaporation. Known Forms of Corrupted Although all cases of corruption are unique there are certain roles that most Corrupted take on. * Corrupted Ghall * Corrupted Hisar * Corrupted Offiet * Corrupted Soldier * Corrupted Grient * Corrupted Berserker * Corrupted abomination